high school horror
by MY-LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: Olivia gets invovled with a drug dealer, and she is sorta a outcast and elliot is a popular jock who makes her first year of high hell. EO pairing later on in the story. Here to I will work on this when some of my stories are done.
1. Chapter 1

Story-High school horror

Chapter-One

Title-Her first cut

It was the beginning of fall and all the leaves were just beginning to fall off the trees. The leaves were beautiful all shades of colors green, red, orange, yellow, and purple.

The breeze was cool and fresh, which made New York nice, not hot the sun was beating down. Olivia was enjoying the weather. But today to her felt not like them other days that were filled with happiness. Today she shaky, scared, and had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen

She could not pin point it, but she knew something was not right. She did not start school for another week. She was scared to go to a new school were she did not know anybody. That they would hat her, and treat her like an outcast like her mom does.

Sometimes she wished she could just crawl into a hole and never come out. Most of the time she felt depressed, alone, like she just coward down and let whatever happen to her that she deserved. Her mom made her feel degraded, as if she was nothing, a nobody.

One day she was just so depressed that she took a brand new razor blade and ran it straight across both of her wrists. She got in the shower and sat in the shower floor and let the water run over her body.

She just look at her wrists as the blood ran down her arm and legs. The blood took 30 minutes to clot and stop the blood from coming out. She got out of the shower, got the gauze and medical tape, fixed her up, and got dressed. She put a pink velvet pajama's set on and slid under the warmth of her covers.

She let her body slowly slip into unconscious for the night. She felt some of that pain that has been caused over the years from her mothers beating was gone. She sliced her wrists and it felt good to her, but she knew that was going to cause more pain later on in life. She knew that if someone were to love her and saw the scars they would leave her to drown in her own hurt and misery.

When she woke up in the morning her pillow was soaked with blood. She cut deeper then she thought. _"What have I done?" she asked herself. _She sneaked out of the house and went to the hospital. Doctor Sanders saw her right away. "What happened Hun?" she asked. "First off, what is your name?"

"My name?" she questioned nervously.

"Yeah, Hun what is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Crystals Parkers." She stated.

"What happened Crystal?" she asked stepping closer to her.

"I fell on a piece of glass Doctor." She said in a low tone. The doctor knew that was not true because she saw both of her wrists and the cuts were to clean.

"They need stitches both of them Crystal." She said as she was washing her hands.

"How many stitches?" she asked.

"You need 16 stitches, one cut is deeper then the other." She said. "The nurse will be in here to make you better."

She sat in the bed and the nurse came in with three shots for both arms and stitching material. "Let me know if it is not numb enough okay sweet pea." She said.

"Give me your hands Crystal," she said.

"Is it going to hurt, I do not like needles." She said not wanting to hand her hands to her.

"Like a bee sting Chris." She said

"Don't hurt me please!" she said scared.

"How old are you Crystal?" the nurse asked.

"I am 17, almost 18" she said looking down.

"Okay there you go all fixed, that didn't hurt did it?" she asked

"No, ma'm." she said sweetly.

"I would like you to come back in two weeks." She said.

"Okay." She responded.

"Do you have anyone we can contact?" she asked.

"No, I do not ma'm." she stated.

"Well, do you have a cell phone we can reach you at?" she asked.

"Yes, but you can only call between 12:00 am and 6am in the morning, until next Tuesday." She said. " It is 190-3612."

She wrote a prescription for antibiotics so she did not get an infection. "Here I want you to take one tab twice a day until you come back in."

She took it, left, and went to Star Pharmacy to get it filled. The pharmacy filled what was on the prescription a 30 count. She gave him her cell phone number and told him the same thing she told the nurse.

She threw away the bag, ripped the tag up in little pieces, and hid the medication in her coat pocket. She went through her window then went to her little refrigerator and pulled out a diet 7up to wash down her pills.

She was coming out of her room and by sur…..

I hope you like it

**A/N- I cannot take all the credit for this story, because I was helped with the idea and title. I am having writers block. Thank you **cocacola1052 for helping me with the idea. So, I owe half the credit to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Story-High school horror

Chapter-Two

Title-The beating

Shout outs

Cocacola1052-Thank you for your reviews they mean a lot to me. In addition, I owe you part of the credit for this story, you have been a big help.

Dramawitsvu17-Thanks you for you exciting review. They make me feel loved. LoL

Shakeahand55-Thanks for your reviews. I am glad I make your day. I am trying to work on your story intoxicated, that one is going to take more time.

Svu101- Thank you for your reviews. I am glad you like it here is more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was coming out of her room and by sur…. Her mom snatched her up and smashed her head into the wall. She picked her up by the hair and threw her across the room.

"You stupid bitch!" her mom slurred.

"Please, mom no!" she begged.

Her mom kicked her repeatly until she was unconscious. She woke up in her bed with her covers on. Her mother was no were to be found.

She took off her covers and tired to get up but she was in too much pain to do anything. Sp she reached over and took her pills with her 7up that was now warm. After that she went back to sleep again. She slept the whole night and woke up at four forty five in the morning.

She got up and put on loose pants, a halter-top, and a sweater. Then she climbs out the window, caught a cab, and went to a different hospital. She waited for hours and the doctor finally saw her. "What can I do for you miss?" she asked.

"Umm…. My side." She stated.

"Damn girl what happened?" she asked.

"I slipped in the shower at 12:00 this morning." She said.

"What is your name Hun?" she asked. "Take off your sweater and shirt please!" she asked. She took off her shirt and sweater and folded them up.

"My name is Rosa Garcia." She said

"How old are you Rosa?" she asked stepping closer.

"I am 18 years old." She said.

"Okay, lift your arms Rosa." She said. She lifted her arms, so she could tape her ribs and gave her pain medication.

"I want you to come back and see me in a month." She said.

"Okay, what time and day?" she asked.

"March 18th at three ten pm." She said.

"Thank you doctor, for your help and care." She said as she left. She went to star bucks for a coffee. She felt so bad because she was lying about her age and name. She was about to leave when…

A/N- Sorry it is so short the next one will be longer. Thanks for your guy's reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Story-High school horror

Chapter-Three

Title-Hold up

Shout outs

CocaCola1052-Thanks you for your reviews. They mean a lot to me.

Dramawitsvu17-Thanks you for the reviews. You also have my support chica. Lol, I do not know I would be with out you either.

Shakeahand55-Thank you for your reviews. I do not know were I would be with out your sense of humor, did you do the splits?

Svu101-Thank you for the reviews. This one does not have a cliffhanger. Even though I love to torture you.

She felt bad because she lied about her age and name several times. She went to star bucks to get a coffee. She was just about to leave when….

When two guys came in with mask on. They had ninety-four's. "Okay, everyone get down now!" the perp said.

"Hey, bitch empty the cash register." He said.

She emptied the drawer out as fast as she could. When the guys were not paying attention, she ran out the door. She was half way out when the perp shot her in the back.

Some lady and man picked up chairs and hit them over the head, and knocked them out. The cops arrived after the paramedics, then the fire trucks. They rushed her to the hospital; she was unconscious when they got her to the hospital.

They rushed her into the OR. They took off her cloths and they discovered her broken ribs and the gauze on her wrists, they took off the gauze.

She saw deep cuts on her wrists and the stitches in them. "Oh god this poor kid." She said.

"She started to stir so the covered her back up and stepped back. She finally opened her eyes. "Were am I at?" she asked

"You got shoot and you are in the hospital Hun." She said

"Umm…we have to asked you this." Amber said.

"Have your parents been beating you?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" Olivia asked.

"Because, when we took off your cloths, to fix your gun shoot wound, we saw tape on your ribs." She said.

"I got jumped." Olivia said.

"How about your wrists?" Amber asked.

"It was one of them teen things, I did that once." She said with her head down, talking quietly.

"What is your name?" she was eye balling her straight in the face.

"My name is Chris Barks." Olivia said with a cheerless face.

"Do you have someone we can contacted?" Amber questioned her with a cut up tone, but in an affectionate voice.

"No, but I do have a cell phone number." She handed her the number and quickly put her face back down.

"When can I go home?" Olivia asked with homesickness in her voice, but she knew what would happen when she got home.

"In two days." She said in a disposed way.

Two days went by and she was released her. She went home, but she knew what was going to happen. Her mother was going to hit her for being gone for two ½ days. She went through her window and went and locked her door, so her mom could not come in.

She went in the bathroom and carefully took the tape off her ribs and the gauze off her wrists. She gently washed her body and hair. Then she slipped into some cloths and slipped into the warmth of her bed.

A/N-Amber is a nurse. I had to work so her bruises would be discovered.


	4. Chapter 4

Story-High school horror 

**Chapter-Four**

**_Toybembry_****_-_Thank you for the review, it is nice to have fans such as your self. Yeah, your right she probably is going to be a sack of bones.**

**_CocaCola1052_****_-_okay, I will update today hopefully.**

**_Shakeahand55_****_-_It probably was not a pretty picture, lol, Thank you for your reviews.**

**_Svu101_****_-_Yep no cliffy, so u should be very happy.**

**_Inara Cabot_****-Thank you for the review, yeah I know I cannot lie that well either. When I am lying, I laugh, and when I am not I, get mad if no one believes me. So here is the next chapter.**

**_Dramawitsvu17_****_-_You will love it more because it is going to get more interesting.**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

OLIVIA'S POINT OF VIEW 

I woke up the next morning barley able to move from all the pain I was in. I got out of bed, went to my closet, and got out a pair of black sweats, pink tube top, and a clean pair of panties and bra. Then I made sure my door was locked, so my mom could not come in. I went and got in the shower, and I was in there for almost 2 hours.

I finally turned off the water and right as I got out my mom was in the bathroom. I thought she was going to hit me, but it turned out that she was not drunk out all. I was shocked to see this, or even what she was up too. "Hi, mother what can I do for you?" I asked and back up to see what she would do.

"I want you to meet someone Livia." My mother said. I was hoping if this was a new boyfriend, she picked out one that was good and did not beat her, drink, do drugs, or try to touch me. "Okay, mom let me get dressed and I will be right out there." I said as she closed the door behind her as she left.

I still did not know how she got in my room, but I saw when I walked out that the door had been opened with a screwdriver. "Damn no one respects me, do they?" I said to myself.

I went into the living room were I saw her sitting on his lap screwing him. "Damn get a fucking room!" I said as she got off him and slapped me across the face, then grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the wall. Then she went back over to him and starting screwing him again.

I got up and started to walk to my bedroom, when I heard someone knock at the door. "Hey, bitch get that!" My mother said as she yelled at me. I went and answered the door and saw a guy standing in the hallway. "May I help you sir?" I asked as I just stood there with a smile on my face. He was one of the best-looking guys I have seen in a while.

"Yeah I a looking for Tracy, and I also heard a thump on the wall." He said and I was just staring at him.

"Come in please, I believe that is who my mom is screwing in front of me!" I said as I closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Fin how are you doing, and how did you find me?" her boyfriend asked as my mom got off of him and put on her panties and pulled down her night shirt.

"I have your drugs, that your other friend wanted me to give you." Fin said as he handed them to Tracy. "Also she does not need to see you and her mom having sex, while she is standing there, so she is going with me."

"Hey, what is your name?" he asked me because he knew I was in pain.

"My name is Olivia." I said as we walked out of the apartment. We walked over to his apartment and we went in. He sat me down on the couch by his sister Melinda. She just sat there in silence, waiting for him to come back into the living room. He came back into the living room with a diet coke and some Motrin.

"Why did you give me these?" I asked I knew he must have seen my wrist.

"Come here please." He said as he took me by the hand gently and lead me to his room and sat me on the bed. He closed the door behind him; I was not sure what he was doing. Until he took, the diet coke from the Motrin and me and sat them on the table.

"You don't have to be scared, I am not going to hurt you I promise." He said to me in a soft and tender tone. "I am a friend, I have heard all the noise that goes on next door."

"There is no noises, what are you talking about?" I asked lying to him through my teeth.

"You don't have to lie to me, I am not going to tell anyone, and I am not going to judge you." He said in a promising voice to me, but I did not believe him because I figured all guys are the same.

"I don't know that all I know is that you are a drug dealer, and plus all guys are the same!" I said that because that is what I knew.

"That is not true about all guys, how can I prove to you that I am not?" He asked me, as he got closer to me. For no apparent reason I felt safe when he got closer.

"Come here I want you to meet my half sister," he took me by the hand and lead me into the kitchen were she was at. "Melinda Warner this is Olivia Benson, Olivia Benson this is my half sister."

"Fin can you go get my diet coke and my Motrin please." I asked because I had a major migraine. He went and got them and came back with, and his sister and me were talking.

"I see you two like each other," he said as he handed me my diet coke and Motrin.

"Thank you fin, for all your help." I said thank you to him before we went back in his bedroom to talk some more.

"What are you so worried about me, you hardly know me." I said getting closer and closer to him until he grabbed me around the waist. I just got closer; he scared me when he pulled me down on his lap. I let out a gasp and a small laugh.

"What is so funny?" He asked as he held me in a hug, I just took in his scent and it made my hair stand on end.

"Nothing, you just scared me that's all." I said as I kissed him on his lips, he kissed me back but then broke apart. We both broke apart breathless, he gently laid me on the bed.

"What was that for?" he asked me because he could feel the attraction between us

"I don't know, does it bother you." I asked because if it did I would not do it again.

"No, it does not, I like you, I have seen you before at the store and I just realized you live here." He said as he hovered over me.

"What kind of like are you talking about?" I asked because there were two kinds of likes.

"I like you as a friend liv." He said as he saw the pain in my eyes. "Also I like you more then a friend."

"You do Fin. Are you serious are you telling me what I want to hear." I asked, as he gave me a kiss on my lips again, then I knew he was serious. I put my hands on his chest, and kissed him back.


	5. attention reviewers

Hi how is everyone doing today? I am really sorry I have not updated in months. I have been really been going through a lot lately so I should update in the next few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter so please be patient with me. I was going to update more this summer but a lot has been happing with me. I used to update a lot but I have not been feeling good. Then I had a lot of studying to do to pass my classes. In the fall I am taking 5 classes mon-fri.


	6. DEAR READERS

Dear Reader and reviewers,

I sorry for the inconvenient for me not writing for awhile I have been really busy with school, and I have been trying to get my final done. So I will be doing more updates and chapters as well this winter break so hopefully you guys will enjoy the chapters and updates.

Sincerely

Nikki


	7. Chapter 7

Stories-all

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been really busy and I have been having to many personal problems to concentrate on my fanfiction stories. Soory once again school driving me nuts because I am not enjoying it very much because I am stressed very much.

Sincerly sarah


End file.
